Something More
by GothicPrincess22
Summary: Sherry Birkin has not seen Jake Muller since they parted ways in China. Now 4 months later she gets the shock and surprise of a life time. Jake is in her city and tells her he is done being a mercenary. Soon after their friendship slowly starts becoming something neither one was ready for. Jake/Sherry, Claire/Leon and a little of Chris/Jill
1. Chapter 1

Early Christmas Gift

Sherry Birkin looked at her clock on the wall. It was 6:45 Claire was going to be here soon. Her and Claire were going to the Christmas Party that the BSAA were throwing. She really didn't want to go but Claire begged her to and told her it would cheer her up. She had been down ever since she came back from China 4 months ago. She missed Jake she hasn't seen him in 4 months. She hoped he was doing ok and that he had a warm place to stay.

Sherry shook her head no she wouldn't think about him now. She walked over to her closet and grabbed the dress that her and Claire picked out shopping. She smiled as she remember they spent hours before Sherry finally found the one she liked. She decide to pick a sky blue dress that hugged her curvy figure. It showed the skin of her back and came down above her knees. She got undressed from her sweats and changed into the dress.

She walked over and sat down in front of her dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror and began to put her make up. After that she then fixed her hair she made the ends of her hair flipped out. She add a light pink lip gloss to her lips. She opened her Jewelry box and took out a necklace with a tear shaped Blue Zircon along with matching ear rings. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I think that's good enough."

She walked over to her closet and grabbed her see through white wrap. She wrapped it around her shoulders and let it fall loosely. She looked at the clock it was 7:30 now the party started at 8. She was about to grabbed her white flats when there was a knock at her door. Sherry grabbed her shoes and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy standing on the other side.

"Sherry you look amazing!" Claire said with a smile as she hugged her.

"Thanks." Sherry said as she closed the door after Claire and Leon walked in.

Sherry looked at them Claire was wearing a dark floor length purple dress. Half of her hair was pulled back with two curls hanging down by her face. She was wearing a diamond necklace and ear rings. Leon was wearing black dress pants, with nice black dress shoes, a red shirt with a black tie, and a black jacket. His hair was still long he smiled at Sherry.

"You do look great Sherry." Leon said.

"Thanks I'm almost ready to go. Just let me put my shoes on the we can leave." Sherry said.

She started to put her flats on but Claire stopped her.

"What are you doing? You can't wear those." Claire said a little shocked.

"Claire I won't be able to dance in the ones you bought me to go with this dress." Sherry said.

"That's why you bring your flats with you. I have mine in the car. Here I will take those and you go get the other ones." Claire said as she stuck out her hand.

"Fine." Sherry said as she handed Claire her shoes.

Sherry heard Leon say something, but didn't pay attention to it as she walked back in to the bedroom. She walked over to her closet and grabbed the 4 inch heels Claire picked out._ My feet are going to be killing me by the end of the night._ Sherry thought to herself and she put the shoes on. Once she had the on she started to make her way hearing the clicking on the hard wooden floors. She was surprised she could walk in them. Normally she wasn't the high heel girl. Yea she wore boots with heels but they were thick heeled. These were skinny and she would be lucky if she didn't break her neck tonight.

Sherry walked into the kitchen and looked at Claire.

"See now doesn't that look better." Claire said.

"Yea it does but my feet are going to be killing me by the end of the night." Sherry said.

"No they won't, do what I'm doing. I'm wearing them for the 30 minutes to an hour then I'm changing into my flats. I want to dance tonight and I can't do it in these heels." Claire said.

"So we are dancing tonight?" Leon asked Claire.

"Yes you're my date. So you should dance with me." Claire said with a smile.

"Alright just don't yell at me when I step on your feet." Leon said with a laugh.

"Are we ready to go?" Sherry asked as she walked over and grabbed her wallet.

"Sherry your not going to wear a jacket it's cold out there." Leon asked.

"Yea. I am. Your just in the way." Sherry said to Leon with a smile.

Leon moved out of the way so she could grab her jacket. She took her black coat from the coat rack. She took off her wrap and put her jacket . She threw her wrap over her arms. She cut the light off and locked her apartment.

They walked out into the parking lot, Sherry was happy that Leon told her to wear a coat. It was really cold her see though wrap wouldn't have done her any good. They walked to Leon's car which was a red Lincoln. Sherry heard the click of the door unlocking as she climb in the back. Leon took the driver seat and Claire sat upfront. Claire handed Sherry her shoes to her. Sherry put them on the floor board and looked out the window.

She watched the lights of the city go by. She wondered what Jake was doing right at this minute. She wanted to know if he was safe and out of harms way. Then again he is a mercenary so he most like be in danger right now. It will be almost one year since they first met. That's why she has been thinking a lot about him. When the weather first started to get cold she remember running in the abandoned building finding him there.

She really missed him. His smart remarks, that cocky smile when he would say something smart, his rude language, she missed it all. She closed her eyes and opened them looking out the window again. They arrived where the BSAA were having the Christmas party.

The BSAA deserved this party. They had been fighting BOWS in the middle east for last 4 months. Just a week ago they came home finally. HQ told Chris since they did such a great job they were throwing them this party. Leon pulled into the parking lot of the building and parked the car. Leon, Claire, and Sherry stepped out both girls holding their flats in their hands. Sherry looked at the building.

It was a hotel/ party building. You could through you parties in the room they had down stairs. That way if any guest drink, and didn't have a safe ride home, they could stay there until morning. They started to walk up the steps. Claire put her arm around Leon's and held it.

"I can't believe I agreed to come here." Sherry said as the kept walking up the steps.

They walked through the door they saw a bunch of people walking around talking. They followed a couple that lead them to the room where the party was being held. Sherry walked in and looked around. The room was huge it was dimly lit there were table around the sides of the room. They had white and red table clothes over them. The dance floor in middle was big so you wouldn't have to worry about bumping into another couple dancing. It had a long table with food at the end of the room. Music was coming from the corner as a DJ played Christmas music.

People were laughing and eating. Sherry didn't see anyone she knew she followed Claire and Leon to the table. Leon pulled the seat out for Claire and Sherry. They took there jackets off. Sherry wrapped her wrapped around her shoulders.

"So I have something to tell you." Claire said.

"What?" Sherry asked as she looked at her.

"I'm giving you your Christmas present early." Claire said with a sly smile.

"Why would you give it to me early. Christmas is only 2 weeks away Claire. I haven't even bought you anything yet." Sherry said.

Claire just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to go get a drink. You wanna come with." Claire said as she stood up.

"Yea. I'm thirsty." Sherry said as she stood up.

Her and Claire walked over to the table where the punch was. They were behind a few people. Sherry feet were already hurting her, she decided when they get back to the table she is taking the shoes off.

"So have you seen any guys in here you want to talk to?" Claire asked.

Sherry looked around really quick. Not seeing anyone that peeked her interest.

"No." Sherry said as she looked back at Claire who stood in front of her.

"Why don't you look again." Claire said the moved her up a little bit.

Sherry sighed and turned around now to look behind her. She looked at little then her breath caught in her throat. She saw a red haired guy leaning against the wall, with one foot on the wall and his hands in his pockets. His head turned looking around the room. He was about 6'3 with a lean muscular body. He was wearing a black button down shirt, with the top two buttons unbutton, with black dress pants and a nice pair of black boots.

He looked forward and Sherry saw those steel blue eyes and the scar on his cheek. Jake Muller was here right in front of her. She could see his eyes searching the room then landed on her. She saw him make a slight smile and he pushed off the wall with his foot, taking his hands out of his pockets and started walking towards her. Sherry walked towards him, she would have ran but she most likely would have tripped.

When she reached him she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. She felt Jake wrap his arms around her as he hugged her back. She could not believe he was here. She pulled back a little and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Sherry asked as she looked at him.

She noticed she didn't have to lean her head back as far to look at him. She came to his chin. She saw he was about to say something but it was Claire who answered the question behind her.

"Merry Christmas Sherry." Claire said as Sherry turned around to see Claire with a smile on her face.

**Here is the first chapter. I'm really excited to write this one. It's so different from my other ones. Well review and let me know what you think. Working on the next chapter to this now. I don't own Resident Evil Capcom does. All though it would be nice if I got my own Jake Muller for Christmas. ;) Have a good day or night everyone. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Party

"Well I'm going back to the table. You guys come join us after you get your food and drinks ok." Claire said with a smile and walked back towards the table.

Sherry still couldn't believe he was here after all the months of missing him. Hoping he was safe and not dead.

"So you want to get something to eat?" Sherry asked him.

"Sure after you. You look great by the way." Jake said.

Sherry blushed a little at the compliment.

" You look great to. So how did you get here? I mean how did you figure out about the party?" Sherry asked as they got in line to get some food.

"Well Claire called me, how she got my number I have no idea. Anyway she said she thought it would be a great idea if I came here to visit. She said she wanted to surprise you. So I got my passport and they bought my plane ticket." Jake said.

"How long have you been here?" Sherry asked as she picked up a plate.

"I got here yesterday checked into a room upstairs. Then today I went out shopping and bought these clothes." Jake said as he grabbed a plate.

"Oh. How long are you staying?" Sherry asked as she put some chicken on then walked over to grab a drink.

"Um.. Well I'm going to looking at apartments tomorrow." Jake said as he grabbed some chicken and pork. He walked over and grabbed a drink.

"What? Like as your going to be living here?" Sherry said as she looked at him.

"Yea. I'm done being a merc. I'm tired of fighting I have been doing it since I was 15. Nothing is left for me back home. So I figured I should move here start over, ya know." Jake said as they were walking towards the table.

They sat down at the table with Claire and Leon. Sherry watched Jake reach into his pocket and pull out a envelope. He held it in front of Claire. She just looked at Jake with a question in her eyes.

"It's the money for my ticket. I don't mind being Sherry's Christmas gift, but I can't have you guys paying for the ticket." Jake said as he looked at Leon and Claire.

"Jake it's fine, really keep your money." Claire said as she smiled.

"Don't worry I got more than enough." Jake said still holding it out for her to take it.

"Fine. I see there is no point in arguing with you." Claire said as she took the envelope.

The four of them ate and talked about what they had been doing for the past four months. Leon was still working for the government, same as Sherry. Claire was still working for her same job. Jake told them that he had stayed in China for a few weeks to help clean up the BOWS. Then he went to the middle east when he heard there was an outbreak. So he went and took care of some of them. He left a week before the BSAA did. He returned home and then 4 days ago he got Claire's call.

"So now I'm just looking for my own apartment here." Jake said as he took a drink.

"So your doing being a mercenary?" Claire asked him.

"Yep to be honest I had a few close calls and some new scars to show it." Jake said.

"Well I'm glad you not doing that anymore? What are you going to do about a job?" Sherry asked.

"Well I saved enough money to live on for a while actually. I will most likely get a job though. I can't stand to be in a apartment all day." Jake said as he looked at her.

"I will help you look for one." Sherry said.

"Oh Jake, Sherry is putting up her Christmas tree tomorrow. You want to join us." Claire asked him.

"Sure." Jake said.

"I thought you were going to look at apartments." Sherry said as she looked at him.

"I was but I can do that another day. I mean I am your Christmas gift from Claire. I don't want her to think she choose the wrong gift for you." Jake said with a slight smile.

Sherry felt her face get warm she knew she was blushing. She missed him she was glad that he said yes to coming over to apartment tomorrow. She was about to ask him what time but another voice got her attention.

"Hello everyone thank you for coming out tonight." the male voice said.

Sherry turned around and saw it was Chris, Claire's brother. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants. She saw a women with dark brown hair standing beside him. She was wearing a black dress she came to his shoulders. Sherry realized it was Jill Valentine next to him. She looked beautiful her hair was down and in curls.

"I just wanted to say thank you to HQ for giving us this party. Since we missed Christmas with our families last year. I just wanted to say I'm proud off you all you did a great job. I also want to say a special thank you to my partner Jill. She has been my partner since 1998. She has saved my life countless times. I owe her my life she also owns my heart." Chris said as he turned to Jill.

Sherry watched Jill smile at Chris. They have been through a lot in the years they were partners. A few of the roughest times is when Chris thought Jill was dead but really wasn't. Then when Chris lost all his men last year expect Piers. he went missing for 6 months. Piers finally found him and brought him back then Chris lost Piers 4 months ago. They had a rough time hopefully that was all over for them.

"You're the love of my life Jill and I don't know where I would be without you. I don't ever want to find out." Chris reached into his pocket then got down on one knee. "Jill you're the love my life, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Jill Valentine will you marry me?" Chris said as he opened the box.

Sherry watched Jill cover her hand with her mouth. Sherry could see tears coming to her eyes. Jill shook her head yes and Chris put the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her. The room exploded with cheers, clapping and even whistling. Sherry looked at Claire she had tears running down her face as she was clapping.

"Did you know?" Sherry asked.

"No I had no idea. It's about time though they have been in love for years. I'm going to go tell them congrats." Claire said as she wiped her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to." Leon said as he walked over with Claire.

"I'm going to tell them also." Sherry stood up she looked down and saw Jake still sitting down.

"You still haven't had that talk yet have you?" Sherry asked Jake with concern in her voice.

"No, not yet I will though. Not tonight I don't want to ruin if for them. You go a head I will be right here when you get back." Jake said.

Jake watched Sherry walk over to where Chris and Jill were. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight. He missed her all though months running around without a partner. The few close calls he had his thoughts were of her, with her blue eyes and smile. Jake didn't know why he felt so strongly for her. She saved him made him a better man. If he hadn't had met her he most likely would have become like his father.

He was done with killing he wanted to start over. He wanted to show Sherry he had changed. He watched her hug Jill then Chris. He was ready to start his new life here without having to worry about looking over his Shoulder every 5 minutes.

"Congrats to both of you." Sherry said as she looked to Chris and Jill.

"Thanks Sherry." Chris said with a smile.

"It's about damn time Chris." Claire said with a smile.

"Yea I know. I couldn't make her wait for me forever." Chris said with a smile.

"Even though you know I would have." Jill said with a smile her eyes shinned with happiness and love as she looked at Chris.

"Well I'm going back to the table." Sherry said.

Sherry turned she started walking but bumped into someone. She looked up to say sorry but her words died with hatred. She saw her ex Max Reed standing in front of her. He was about 6 flat. a lean body with blonde hair. He was wearing light red shirt with a tan pants. He gave her a cocky smile when he realized it was her that bumped into him.

"Hey Sher." Max said.

"Goodbye Max." Sherry said as she tried to walk by him but he stepped in her way.

"Come on Sherry you still can't be pissed at me can you?" Max asked.

"Yes I'm still pissed at you. You lied to me through out our whole relationship Max. You told me things that I wanted to hear just to sleep with me." Sherry said her face getting red with anger.

"Well that's not my fault you shouldn't have been so naïve." Max said.

Sherry could feel her blood begin to boil. She hated this man. He told her lies, he made her think he loved her just to get her to sleep with him. He took something precious from her. He was the first guy she ever slept with. She wanted to punch him but then she remember Jake was here. She peeked around Max's arm and saw Jake watching them with narrow eyes.

Sherry pushed past Max she heard him chuckle but she kept walking. She made her face calm. If Jake saw how upset and pissed off she is right now, he would most likely beat the crap of out Max. Sherry walked over and sat down beside Jake he was upset she could see it.

"What was that about." Jake asked Sherry.

"Nothing." Sherry said as she smiled at him.

Jake wasn't buying it he know something was wrong. He was about to ask her again but she spoke before he did.

"Jake we haven't seen each other in 4 months. Please don't let anyone ruin it. I'm happy that you're here." Sherry said in a pleading voice.

"Alright I wont. As long as you happy and not upset." Jake said.

"I'm going to get another drink do you want one?" Sherry asked.

"It's ok I'll get them." Jake said as he stood up and walked to where the drinks were.

"Sherry are you ok. Leon and I saw you run into Max?" Claire asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yea I'm fine you guys are not the only ones who saw." Sherry said as she looked over at Jake he grabbed the drinks and started to head back to them.

"I had to hold Leon back he was going to go over there. I didn't want him to make a scene." Claire said.

"Thanks for that. If he did that Jake would have gotten involved to." Sherry said.

"You don't want Jake to find out?" Claire asked.

"I'm going to tell him, not tonight though. Not with Max in the room. I have a feeling Jake would be the crap out of him." Sherry said.

Jake came back to the table with the drinks he gave one to Sherry. He knew something was up with her. He wasn't going to push it though she would tell him when she is ready. They started talking when Leon came and sat down. They decide they would start the tree and decorating around 5 tomorrow. Sherry was going to come and pick Jake up so he didn't have to take a cab.

After a hour or so the music finally switched from Christmas music to music that you could actually dance to. Claire went to go ask Chris why the music changed he said he had enough Christmas music and wanted to dance. They started playing a few rock songs. Sherry and Claire knew most of the songs. They would sing along with the song. Jake noticed how good Sherry could sing. Then a slow song came on it was Far Away by Nickelback.

Sherry watched Chris lead Jill onto the dance floor and held her close. She heard a chair move back and looked to see Leon holding his hand out to Claire.

"Claire?" Leon asked as he looked down at her.

Claire smiled she stood up and took Leon's hand as he led her to the dance floor. They found a spot beside Chris, Sherry watched Leon pull Claire close and they began to sway side to side. She could see the smile on Claire face. She knew her best friend was in love with Leon. Sherry watched the couples dance then she saw Max pull a blonde out on the dance floor.

Sherry looked away she wanted to dance so badly but she didn't know if Jake was the dancing type. Most likely not though. The slow song end and another started. Jake stood up and put out his hand Sherry looked up a little shocked.

"Come Super Girl lets see how good your moves are?" Jake said with a slight smile.

Sherry smiled she stood up and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She recognized the song and it was one of her favorites it was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Jake lead her by Max when they walked by she felt his hand tighten on hers. She wondered what that was about. He stopped when they were by Claire, Leon Chris and Jill. He turned around and slowly pulled her to him. She looked over and saw Claire looking at her smiling. Sherry smiled back then she looked at Chris he had a shocked look on his face. She looked up at Jake she could feel the tension between the two.

She watched Jake nod his head then he wrapped an arm around her waist. He still held her hand in his. Sherry put her hand on his shoulder. He started to sway to the music. She listened to the lyrics as they swayed to the music.

"_All I can taste is this moment."_

"_And all I can breath is your life."_

"_Cause sooner or later its over"_

"_And I don't want to miss you tonight"_

They kept swaying to the music she couldn't believe how good of a dancer he was. When the song picked up in beat he moved a little faster she followed him easily. He slowly spun her around, he pulled her back to him closer this time. Sherry closed her and put her head on his chest when the beat slowed down. She listen to his heart beat she felt Jake lips against her ear as he softly singed the lyrics to her.

"And I don't want the world to see me."

"Cause I don't think they'd understand."

"When everything's is meant to be broken."

"I just want to you know who I am."

Sherry opened her eyes and tilted her head up a little. Her faces was only inches away from his. She looked into his piercing steel blue eyes. Everything and everyone else seem to fade away just them standing there. The song must have end because Sherry felt someone tap her arm. She looked and saw it was Claire.

Sherry watched Jake stand up at full height it was a fast song that was on and he didn't do the fast dancing thing. Sherry watched him walk away and sit back down at the table. When he sang to her she forgot how to breath and her heart skipped a beat. His voice was so husky and low. It sent shivers down her spin but in a good way. _Why did he sing that part of the song to me. What's going on… . _Sherry thought to herself and moved a little with Claire to the song not really paying attention.

**Here is the second chapter. I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. It took me over two hours to find a song I thought fit Jake and Sherry. I found a few but I finally decide on Iris. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. So review and let me know what you think. You reviews are really helpful. Well have a great day or night. I don't own Resident Evil Capcom does. **


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Christmas Tree

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. They were all walking towards the door Leon giving Claire his jacket, Sherry wearing hers with her wrap over her arm. She gave Jake a hug bye. She was going to be there at 2 because he agreed to help to her get the tree out and the decorations. Leon and Claire dropped her off at her apartment.

Sherry unlocked the door and walked in. She walked into her bed room, she changed into blue sleeping shorts and a white t shirt. She threw her dress, bra and underwear in the dirty clothes. She crawled into bed and cut her light off that was on the nightstand. She hoped she didn't have a bad dream tonight. She smiled as she remember the dance with Jake. That was the last though she had before she drifted off to sleep.

Sherry jumped up breathing hard sweat lightly on her body. She looked at the clock. It was 11:30 in the morning. She put her head in her hands she was tired of having nightmares. She had been having them since she was 12 she didn't know what to do to make them stop. She threw back the covers and walked into her bathroom.

She turned the water on and let the water get hot. When the water was hot enough she undressed and jumped in. She took a shower, shaved then when she was done with that she just stood there. Letting the hot water run over her it when started to get cold she cut it off. She wrapped a towel around her waist and towel dried her hair.

She walked back into her bed room grabbed bra and underwear she put them on the, walked back over to her closet. She decide to wear a white long sleeve shirt, with a pair of blue jeans, and brown boots. She ran a comb through her hair then looked at the clock it was 1:20. She walked out of her room and down the hall she grabbed her jacket, purse, Ipod and keys. She headed out the door she turned to lock it behind her. She walked down the hall way and hit the button for the bottom floor on the elevator.

She waited for it to reach the top floor when it did the doors opened. She walked in the doors closed. When they opened again they were on the bottom floor. She walked out her apartment building and into the parking lot. She walked past a few cars then hit the unlock button for her car, it was a dark blue ford focus.

She started the car and plugged her Ipod into the stereo she hit shuffle and Smile came on by Avril Lavigne. Sherry smiled and pulled out of the parking lot while singing with the song. She arrived a couple minutes early she was going to pull a parking spot but saw Jake already standing outside holding a black bag in his hands. She smiled and stopped in front of him. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and black boots.

"Hey." Sherry said as Jake got in the car and threw the bag in the back.

"Hey Super Girl." Jake said as he closed the door.

Sherry drove in the parking lot she turned around and headed back to the apartment. Another Avril Lavigne song came on. She saw Jake make a face when the song started. She guessed he didn't like her.

"You can change it if you want it's on shuffle." Sherry said.

"You sure it's your car. You can listen to what you want." Jake said.

"It's ok I pretty much like everything." Sherry said.

Jake hit the next button on the stereo causing it to change the song Don't Wake Me came on by skillet.

They listened to the song neither one saying anything for a while. Sherry decide to break the silence.

"So how do know how to dance like that?" Sherry asked as she turned down the road her apartment building was one.

"My Mom taught me." Jake said.

"Really?" Sherry asked him.

"Yea she started teaching me when I was 7. She taught me until she was to sick to get out of bed. I asked her why when I was 11 she said women want a man that knows how to dance. They don't want one that's clumsy with two left feet." Jake said with a little chuckle.

Sherry laughed a little then looked over she saw Jake had got this sad look on his face. She felt bad for bringing up his mother. She knew it was a hard subject she lost her mother herself when she was younger. She pulled into her apartment building parking lot. She parked in her usual spot she unhooked her Ipod and put it in her purse. Jake reached in the back and grab his bag.

They got out of the car and Sherry locked it. They walked into her apartment building they walked and got on the elevator. Sherry hit the button for the floor her apartment was on. When the doors closed she looked at Jake.

"Sorry if I made you upset in the car." Sherry said.

"It's alright I mean yea it still hurts that she is gone. But I don't want to forget about her. Its nice to talk about her with someone." Jake said.

"So what's in the bag?" Sherry asked as the doors opened and they walked out.

"Just some clothes. I liked that motel and everything but it's a little expensive." Jake said as they walked to her apartment door.

"I thought you said you had a lot of money?" Sherry asked as she stopped in front of her door.

"I do but it's still a lot of money for couple nights stay. I will find a cheaper one." Jake said as Sherry unlocked the door.

Sherry let Jake walk in first she followed behind him and closed the door. Jake looked around her apartment it was nice the kitchen was painted white, the living room was painted brown with hard wooden floors. It had a T.V on the wall, a stereo system in the corner, there was a stand with a gaming system, a blu ray player, some DVD, blu rays and games. There was a sliding glass door that lead outside to a balcony. In the corner near the window there was an empty space Jake guessed that is were the tree was going. He walked into the living room and place his bag on the couch.

"It's a nice place. It's big for apartment." Jake said as he looked around.

"Thanks. You want something to drink?" Sherry asked as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Sure anything you have is fine." Jake said.

Sherry opened the fridge and grabbed two cokes. She walked into the living room and handed Jake a coke.

"Thanks, so where is the tree and stuff?" Jake said.

"Oh follow me." Sherry said.

They sat down there drinks down on the end table next to the couch. Sherry walked down the hallway a little ways, she stopped and opened the closet door. It was packed full. The tree was already pulled to the front Jake went to grab it.

"Hey its heavy so.." Sherry said but stopped when Jake gave her a look.

"Really, are you trying to say this is to heavy for me?" Jake asked with amusement in his voice.

"Sorry I'm just used to Leon getting it." Sherry said with little smile.

Jake shook his head and grabbed the box. He lifted it with ease and carried it over to the corner. He sat it down on the floor and looked over at Sherry. He knew it wasn't heavy plus he had the C-Virus in him. It made him faster and stronger he couldn't help but pick on her a little bit though.

"You should tell Hero when he gets here, he needs to start lifting weights." Jake said with a laugh.

"Whatever. Anyway there are some boxes down here. There is also some in my room." Sherry said to Jake.

Sherry walked down the hall and into her bedroom. She walked over to her closet she opened it and pulled the box she had on the top shelf. She turned around with her box in hand and bumped into Jake. She almost drop the box but he caught it.

"Sorry I didn't mean to run into you ok?" Sherry asked.

"Yea I'm fine I just came to see if you needed help." Jake said with the box in his hands.

"No that's the only box." Sherry said.

She watched Jake look around her room. It was painted a light blue she had a queen size bed, a end table on each side. A T.V that sat on a stand with a couple DVD's on in it. She also had glass sliding doors the balcony out side ran from the living room to her room. He was the first guy in her room besides Max. She blood began to boil when she thought about that asshole. She would not think about him now. Jake was here and he was helping her with the tree.

Sherry walked out of the bed room back down the hall towards the living room. She heard Jake standing walking behind her. She needed a knife to opened the box with the tree in it. She was about to grab on from the kitchen when Jake walked out. He took out a pocket knife flip it open and cut the box open. Sherry watched him put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks. You always carry something on you don't you?" Sherry asked.

"Yea hard habit to break." Jake said.

Jake and Sherry took the base of the tree out then started to sort them out by color. They had been doing this for a little while when she heard a low growl come from Jake, he really was a hothead sometimes. She looked over her shoulder.

"What's the problem Jake?" Sherry asked.

"I can't tell if this damn one is red or pink?" Jake said with frustration.

Sherry looked at the color tag every close.

"It's pink." Sherry said with amusement.

After they got all the limbs of the tree color coated they began to put them on the tree. Jake had to put the ones on that where at the top of the tree since Sherry couldn't reach. After that was done they started opening the boxes. Jake opened the box that was in Sherry's room. He pulled out a couple of Christmas decorations and ornaments that went on the tree.

Jake looked at the bottom of the box he saw something that looked like a picture frame. He grabbed and flipped it over. It was a picture of Sherry and some guy he was holding her and Sherry had a small smile on her face. He saw this guy somewhere before then it heat him. He was at the Christmas party last night. He was the one that stepped in front of Sherry. She was also upset after she walked away from him.

"What are you looking?" Sherry asked and started to walk up behind Jake.

There was a knock at the door Sherry looked at the clock it was 5. Sherry knew it must be Claire and Leon. She walked over and opened the door Claire and Leon were standing on the other side.

"Hey guys come on." Sherry said.

Sherry closed the door after they walked in. Claire had a bag in her hand she reached in a pulled out alcoholic eggnog. It was a tradition for them to drink some every year. Sherry walked over grabbed it then put it in the fridge. She watched Leon and Claire take there coats off. They all walked into the living room.

"Hey Jake." Claire said.

"Hey." he put the picture back in the box.

"So I see you guys got the tree up." Claire said.

The four of them worked together putting the lights on the tree. They talked while the decorated the tree and Sherry's apartment. Sherry was happy this was the closet thing to a family she has had since she was younger. They were putting away boxes when Claire grabbed the one from her bedroom.

"Sherry what are you doing with this? I thought you said you got rid of them all?" Claire said holding up a picture of her and Max from 2 years ago.

_Oh Crap._ Sherry thought to herself.

**Here is the next Chapter. Thank you all for reading a review my stories. It really means a lot to me. For some reason I had a hard time writing this one. Hopefully the next won't be so hard to write. So leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't own Resident Evil Capcom does. Have a good day or night. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Past

Sherry just stood there looking at Claire holding the picture. She looked over at Leon and she could see he was pissed and confused why she had it also. Then her eyes fell on Jake he was just looking at her with a poker face. He showed no emotion. Sherry tried to get her thoughts together before speaking.

"Why the hell do you have that Sherry? Please tell you still don't have feelings for that asshole." Leon said as he looked at her anger showing in his face.

"No of course not! I just forgot I had it in there." Sherry said as she looked at all three of them.

"Sherry you know what he did you-"

"I know Claire drop it!" Sherry hissed as she walked over to Claire.

Sherry took the picture frame from her, she walked back into the kitchen and threw it in the trash hard. She was having such a great time why did Claire have to find that picture. She needed a drink and not soda, she walked over to the fridge and opened it. Sherry grabbed a beer she had quite a few left over from when Claire and Leon where here before. She popped the top off a took a long drink she put the table.

That's when she realized she messed up. She drove Jake here now how in the hell would he get to the hotel. She heard footsteps behind her she turned around to see Jake standing behind here. He looked at the beer then looked at her raising his eyebrow in question.

"Do you have anymore of those?" Jake asked as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Yea." Sherry turned around and grabbed a beer she handed it to Jake.

"So now what?" Jake asked as he popped the top off and took a drink.

Sherry was about to answer when Claire walked over to her. Jake looked at the two then went back into the living room with Leon.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to flip out like that." Claire said as she hugged Sherry.

"It's alright but honestly Claire you don't have to worry. I really did just forget about the damn picture." Sherry said with a smile.

"All right. You want to order pizza my treat?" Claire asked her with a smile.

"Yea let me go see what the guys want." Sherry said.

Sherry walked into the living room she saw Jake and Leon had put away the last box and were trying to find something on T.V. Leon looked over at her when he heard her walk in to the room. He stood up walked over and gave her hug then looked down at her.

"Sorry Sherry you know how I get when the damn guy is brought up." Leon said.

"Yeah I know." Sherry said as she looked at Leon.

Sherry eyes quickly went to Jake he still had a poker face on but she could see his jaw was locked. He looked back at the T.V flipping threw the channels. _God if Leon gets mad what is Jake going to think.. How is he going to react?_ Sherry thought to herself.

"Alright Pizza what does everyone want?" Sherry asked.

"Anything is fine with me." Jake said as he kept switching channels.

"I want pineapple and ham." Claire said from the kitchen.

"I'm the only one that eats that with her." Leon said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Jake you fine sharing a meat lovers with me?" Sherry asked him.

"Yep." Jake said.

Jake heard Sherry walk back into the kitchen. Leon came to sit down beside him on the couch. Jake picked up his beer from the table and took a drink. Claire and Leon both knew who that guy was in the picture. Jake started putting pieces together. He figured it was an ex of Sherry's and he also figured the break up went very bad. He just wanted to find out what happened. He didn't like the idea of someone hurting her.

Sherry called in the pizza when she was done she walked back into the kitchen. She had her beer in her hand and another for Leon. Leon smiled as he took the drink from her. She sat down in the chair next to couch and curled her legs under her. She heard the pop of Leon's drink and looked over to see him chug half the beer. Claire walked into the living room with a beer in her hand as well. She looked at all of them drinking beer.

"Um.. Guys how is Jake supposed to get to the hotel if we are all drinking?" Claire asked as she looked at Sherry and Leon.

"Don't worry about it I can call a cab." Jake said as he took another drink of his beer.

"No I have a better idea." Claire said as she leaned against the wall with the beer in her hands.

"Oh yea what's that?" Jake asked as he looked at her.

"Stay the night here." Claire said then took another drink.

"Where would I sleep. There is one spare bedroom then the couch?" Jake asked Claire.

Claire shrugged her shoulders then said. "You could always sleep in the bed with Sherry."

Sherry was taking a drink as Claire said it. It shocked her so much it made her choke on the beer. She started coughing everyone looked at her. When she finally stopped she had a blush across her face.

"You ok?" Jake asked as he looked at her.

"Yes I'm fine." Sherry said as she looked at Claire.

"I was only kidding you know. Sherry and I can share the bed. You two can pick who gets the spare bed and who gets the couch." Claire said as she looked at the three of them.

"That's fine with me. If that ok with you and Leon." Sherry said as she looked at Leon and Jake.

"I want the spare bed. This couch is a pain in the ass to sleep on." Leon said as he took a drink of the beer.

"Fine with me." Jake said as he stood up.

Jake walked over into the kitchen. He threw his beer bottle in the trash. He couldn't believe Claire suggested he sleep in the same bed as Sherry. He wouldn't mind not at all. From Sherry's reaction it looked like it took her by surprise to. There was a knock at the door. He heard Claire yell that she would get it. He watched her run to the door and opened it the pizza guy was on the other side of the door. Claire handed him the money and he gave her the pizza's.

They ate the pizza and watched T.V. When that was done they sat around and talked for a while. Everyone was nice and relaxed well more than a little relaxed. Sherry only had one beer but Claire and Leon had a lot. Jake only drank two. It was 11 at night when Sherry looked up at the clock in here living room. They had been talking about the past mission and such right now they were on the topic of the hardest BOW that they fought.

"I have to say mine was the Tyrant." Claire said as she leaned back against the couch. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed.

"I have to say mine well um sorry Sherry but it was Simmons" Leon said as he took another drink of his beer.

"What about you guys?" Claire asked.

"Ustanak." Sherry and Jake said at the same time.

"Wow really. Jake you fought some many BOWs I didn't know that was the hardest one." Claire said.

"You should have seen this damn thing Claire. It was a pain in the ass." Leon said.

"You saw it to?" Claire asked as she looked at Leon.

"Saw it nothing. Helena and I help them fight the damn thing." Leon said as he finished his beer.

"Yea the fucker chased us half way around the damn world. It was hell killing that thing." Jake said.

"I don't know Jake you seemed to hold your ground pretty damn good there in the end." Sherry said with a slight smile.

"Yea, but if you recall you helped me out Super Girl." Jake said as he looked over at Sherry.

Sherry smiled at Jake remembering how she helped him when he was fighting hand to hand combat. She also remembered him helping her hold the gun steady and both of them pulling the trigger killing that damn thing once and for all. She could see that he was remembering to. Jake smiled his that crooked smile at her that she liked.

"Wow it's 11:20 already. Well I'm going to go a head and call it a night." Claire said as she stood up.

Sherry noticed her sway a little she stood up and took a hold of one of Claire's arms.

"Well I guess I'm calling it a night to. Come on Claire." Sherry said as she was walking back into the bedroom.

Sherry helped Claire back into the bedroom. She was a little tipsy not much but just enough. Sherry lent her a red tank top with blue sleeping shorts. Claire changed then slid into Sherry's bed. She changed into a white shirt with black sleeping pants. She cut the light off and slid into the bed. Her room had a blue hue to it due to the Christmas lights. She was about to close her eyes she Claire said her name.

"Yeah. What is it Claire?" Sherry asked.

"It's about Leon. I'm so in love with him Sherry. I just wish he would see it. I hate feeling invisible to him. I hate being just his friend. I want something more." Claire said.

"Have you told him how you feel Claire?" Sherry asked looked at Claire.

"No. I'm scared at what he will say or think." Claire said as she played with the sheet.

"You know what I think. I think you should tell him." Sherry said as she looked at Claire with a little smile.

"You know what you're right. Thanks Sherry." Claire said as she sat up and gave her a hug.

"No problem." Sherry said as she hugged her back.

Sherry watched Claire get out of bed and leave the room. She still couldn't sleep so she got out of bed wrapped a blanket around her and opened her balcony door. She stepped outside it was a warm night for December.

Jake was laying on the couch in just his sleeping pants with a blanket over his legs. He had one arm covering his eyes he couldn't get to sleep he always had problems falling asleep. He heard a door open he took his arm off his eyes then there was a slight knock on the door. "Leon it's Claire can I come in." He heard her say. He heard Leon mumble something which must have been a yes because he heard the door opened then close.

"I wonder what that's about?" Jake said in a low voice.

Jake didn't know how much time had went by but he still couldn't sleep. He threw the blanket off him and walked into the kitchen he opened the door. He saw their was two beers left. He grabbed them he was headed back over to the couch when a sound made him stop. He stood still and looked down the hall way. He heard it again it sounded like a low moan. _No way are they.._ Jake thought died when he heard it again but this time it was louder and it was Leon's name.

Jake couldn't believe it they were having sex or doing something in Sherry's spare bedroom. He heard another moan Jake shook his head and started walking towards the door to the balcony. "No way I'm listening to that for half the night or until its over" He said as he walked to the door. He opened the door and stepped out side. He was glad it was warm for a December night. He was also glad he the C-Virus kept him warm.

Jake shut the door and looked to his right. He saw Sherry standing there wrapped in a blanket looking deep in though. She didn't even hear him open or close the door. The wind blow her hair across her face a little and he smelled her scent she smelled like strawberries. He was trying to decide if he should go back in side when Sherry turned her head and looked at him.

"Oh Jake. Sorry I didn't see you or hear you. How long have you been standing there?" Sherry asked as she turned her whole body now.

"Just a few minutes. You want to be out here alone? If you do I can go back inside." Jake said as he looked at her.

"No it's fine I'm actually going to go back in." Sherry said as she was walking over to the door.

Sherry opened the door and was about to step inside when she heard Claire moan Leon's name really loud. Sherry just stood there she was shocked at first. She couldn't believe it they were actually doing stuff in her apartment. Then she realized they were having sex.. It meant they Leon had feelings for Claire also. Sherry had a slight smile on her face. She shook her head and closed the door not before another load moan could be heard though.

"Yea I was going to warn you about that." Jake said as he looked at Sherry. He stuck out his hand that held the two beer in it..

"It's fine.. I'm happy for them actually." Sherry said as she took the beer from Jake. She popped the top and took a sip.

"Really your not mad their screwing in your apartment right now?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"No Claire has been in love with Leon for years now. That's what me and her talked about tonight. I told her that she should tell him. So its kind of my fault anyway. So I really can't get mad." Sherry said with a smile as she took a drink from her beer.

"You know I have never been in love. The only person I have loved was my Mom." Jake said as he lead his arms on the balcony railing with the beer in his hands.

"I thought I was in love at one time. But it turns out that was all just a lie." Sherry said as she to leaned on the balcony looking at the city lights and listening to the city at night.

"Oh." Jake said as he glanced at her side ways. He wanted to know so bad but he didn't want to ask her to tell him. She would tell him when she is ready.

"The guy in the picture.. His name was Max Reed." Sherry said with a sigh.

"He was at the party last night wasn't he. The guy that stepped in front of you." Jake said as he looked at her.

"Yeah. He is a Doctor for the BSAA. That's why he was there last night." Sherry said as she took a drink.

"BSAA? How did you meet him?" Jake said as he looked at her.

"Well Leon and Claire were both gone for more than a month. Both on work assignments. I was kind of lonely you know, anyway one day at the coffee shop I was in a hurry and bumped into Max. I made him spill is coffee all over him and me. I told him I was so sorry. I bought him another one we talked for over an hour. He asked me if I would go out one a date with him. I agreed we went on our date and everything went great."

"We agreed to keep seeing each other. Claire and Leon came back we all went out after they both met him. They told me something was off.. That I shouldn't trust him. I thought they were just being over protective of me. You know since Max was my first actual really boyfriend. I should have listened to them. I know that now." Sherry said as she looked off into the city.

"What happened." Jake asked before he could stop himself. He didn't want to make her talk about it if it upset her.

"Well it was a great two months. Then he told me he loved him I was so shocked. He was the first guy to ever tell me that. I told him I loved him to then a few days later one thing lead to another and well I slept with him. I lost my virginity I couldn't believe it. That night I told him about my nightmare's and how I was afraid to go to sleep. He told me not to worry he would hold me all night, if I had a nightmare he would be there when I woke up." Sherry said her eyes glistened with tears.

Jake felt his heart get tight and pull at his chest. He knew what she was about to say before she even said it.

"I had a nightmare I woke up screaming.. I looked over and Max was gone. I tired calling him and he didn't answer. He didn't call me for a week I couldn't take it, so I went to his apartment. He was with another girl he told me he never loved him that it was all lies. He could never love some one as damaged as me. He said I was fucked up and no one would love me." Sherry said as the tears spilled from her eyes.

Jake couldn't take it anymore he put his beer down on the ground and stood up. He walked over and took Sherry's arm. He wrapped his arms around her little frame and held her close. He could feel the tears on his chest. It tore at his heart even more. How could someone be so fucked up and so mean to her. He wanted to beat the shit out of this Max guy for making her hurt like this. He leaned his head down and pressed a soft kiss on her hair.

"I'm so sorry Sherry." Jake said.

"It's ok I'm fine now Jake." Sherry said as she leaned back and looked up at him.

"I know but you shouldn't have had to go through that." Jake said.

"I know." Sherry sighed as she looked out at the city again.

"Now I know why Leon and Claire hate the fucker so much." Jake said as he dropped his arms from around her.

"Oh god I thought Leon was going to kill him. I showed up at Claires that night and Leon was just leaving. I practically had to drag him back in the apartment." Sherry said.

"Well the mother fucker better hope I don't see him again. God fucking help him if he says something mean or smart to you." Jake said in a angry voice as he took a sip from his beer.

Sherry thought this would happened that Jake would get mad and worked up. But she also knew a way to get him to calm down. She leaned back on the balcony and took a drink from her beer. She also took a deep breath before she started talking again.

"He really messed my up Jake. I was so depressed I hide it very well the only ones that knew were Leon and Claire. Claire was so worried about me but then something happened to me." Sherry said.

"What happened to you?" Jake as he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Well like I said I hide my depression well. Simmons didn't even notice it. I was just doing paper work. Then I got a mission a chance to leave this state for a while. To get away and forget about Max."

"What was the mission" Jake asked.

Sherry watched him begin to take a drink of his beer before she decide to speak.

"Oh you know go to Edonia, tell some 20 year old that his blood was special and it was up to him to save the world. He almost caused us 50 million dollars but then at the end he had a change of heart and lowered his asking price to 50 bucks." Sherry said with a smile.

Jake stopped what he was doing he lowered his beer and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"So I happened to you?" Jake asked slowly.

"Yea you happened to me. Jake that was a living hell for both of us. A lot of the time I didn't think we were going to make it out alive. But we did.. You saved me Jake if I hadn't had got that mission god knows where I would be right now. Being around you made me remember who I was. I'm a fighter Jake and a good person I don't need to take that shit from anyone. Thank you for that." Sherry said as she looked at Jake with a smile.

Jake was in total shock he didn't know what to do or say. She just told him that if she didn't get the mission to find him she didn't know where she would be. In truth he didn't know where he would be right now if he hadn't had met her.

"Well you already know that you saved me. I told you that day Sherry. So you're welcome." Jake said with a slight smile.

Sherry smiled then she yawed she didn't know what time it was but she was tired. She should get to bed soon and Claire and Leon should have been done by now right? She walked over and slowly opened the door. It was silence she turned to look at Jake.

"Oh um your going to have to come in this way. The door handle is broken on that side. I need to get it fixed." Sherry said.

"Oh ok." Jake said as he walked over to where Sherry was standing.

Sherry let Jake walk in her bedroom first then she followed. She unwrapped herself from the blanket it and yawed again. She walked over and sat down on her bed. She looked over at Jake in the blue hue she saw his naked chest and couldn't stop herself from eyes roaming over it. She looked and saw his board shoulders his lean muscular chest and stomach. There was a few new scares on his body from the last time she seen him in china. She looked up at his face and he had an eye brow raised. She began to blush when she had be caught staring at him.

"Sorry." Sherry said in a soft voice and looked away.

"Don't be, look all you like." Jake said with a cocky grin.

Sherry was about to say something but she yawed again.

"I hope I get a good nights sleep tonight. I feel so drained." Sherry said.

"The nightmare's are that bad?" Jake asked.

"Yea they are." Sherry said as she looked at him.

With that Jake nodded his head and walked out the room. Sherry was shocked and a little hurt at his sudden leaving. Was it something she said she crawled in bed she could feel the tears begin to prick her eyes when she heard foot steps then felt the bed shift. She looked over her shoulder to see Jake getting under the covers.

"What are you-" Sherry began but was cut off by Jake.

"Relax Super Girl it's not what your thinking. You said felt drained so." Jake paused and pulled her closer to him.

Sherry could feel his warm body up against her back he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer.

"I'm going to be here to fight off your nightmares.. If you wake up screaming I will be here holding you protecting you. I wont abandoned you I will be right here." Jake said.

"Jake you don't have-"

"Just go to sleep Sherry I've got you." Jake whispered as he tightened his hold on her waist.

Sherry smiled and moved her head to where she was looking forward again. She closed her eyes for the first time in years she felt safe in her bed. She felt at home with Jake's arm wrapped around her. She knew they were just friends but she couldn't help starting to feel a little something more for him. She had no idea the ex mercenary had a soft side to him. She did know that she was on of the few to see it. Sherry smiled her last thoughts were of how good he felt laying next to her with his arm around her holding her, protecting her.

Jake couldn't believe what she told him tonight. About what her ex had to done to her. How he promise he'd be there if she woke up from here nightmare. Only for here to wake screaming realizing he broke his promise then a week later his was screwing someone else. When she said she felt drained and she had slept in she didn't know how long because of the nightmares he didn't even think twice. He went threw the beer bottles in the trash in the kitchen the came back to hold her in his arms. Protecting her while she was awake hopefully he could do it while she was asleep. But if not then he would be here when she wakes up not like that asshole before. Jake couldn't help but feel at home and at ease with her in his arms. He felt finally at peace. It's been a long time since he felt that. He hasn't felt that since before his mother gotten sick.

She was so soft and she fit perfectly against him. He knew he was just friends with her but he couldn't stop the feelings that were starting to grow. He didn't think he would ever care about anyone else after his mother had died but Sherry changed that. She was finding her way into his heart and no matter how hard he tried to fight it. He could stop it. Then again Jake didn't really want to stop it.

He inhaled her strawberry sent and closed his eyes thinking again about how she fit perfectly against him and in his arms.

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait I had to move and I'm also working on another Jake and Sherry story. I'm also getting ready to write a story of my own. Any I figured it was time for Jake to find out what happened between Sherry and her ex Max. I hope you all like this chapter leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Have a good day or night. :)**


End file.
